Young Justice Special Moments
by violingirl56
Summary: My own drabble/ one-shot collection. Mostly Spitfire related, not all romance, some other pairings will be included... Please read! (complete - all new one-shots will be posted on 'Stuck in a Loop')
1. Family

**Young Justice**

**(Author Note) My own drabble/one shot collection. All the usual show pairings, SuperMartian, Spitfire, Robin & Zatanna, Kaldur and Raquel. I'm not a good writer, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Not all are romance, some will be just things that I write to get rid of writer's block… **

**(Title) Family**

**(Summary) They will always be together, they will always be a family.**

**(Characters) Kaldur, Robin, M'gann, Connor, Wally, Artemis**

**(Genre) Family/Friendship/Slight Romance**

**(Rating) K+/T**

_** Kaldur**_

Kaldur was a leader. He was a person that was ready to take responsibility for his actions, as well as his friends' and family's. He was calm, level-headed, and was not easily angered, he was the fatherly figure that helped everyone out.

He was the one that was expected to bail everyone out.

He had found a family in his team, something that he had had to give up when he became Aquaman's side kick.

However, like all families, and their members, Kaldur was not perfect.

Kaldur had relationship problems, and he found it hard to vent his feelings because who could he turn too? As a team leader, he could not turn to his team mates, and he did not think it was right for a petty subject to bother his king with such petty matters.

Kaldur also had times of doubt, usually piling the blame onto himself and then isolating himself from the rest of the team.

His friends would always find him though.

He liked it best when he didn't have to be a team leader, but instead, just a teenager who could hang out with friends.

With his _family_.

**Robin**

Robin knew how to keep secrets. Only few knew who he really was, and those few, at first, did not include his own team mates.

As Batman's side kick, he was tutored in the ways of brooding, of hiding, of scheming, of being alone.

He had learned to be independent, to not rely on others.

Bruce and Alfred were more of his mentors than his family, so when he joined Young Justice, the feeling of having a family was unfamiliar.

He hadn't had a real family in years.

When he stopped being Batman's side kick, started being his own hero, he realized that sometimes, it's okay to rely on other people.

It's okay to have a family.

**M'gann**

In many ways, M'gann was the most delicate, the one that needed the most help.

Being the rookie made her uncomfortable, made her feel out of place, not to mention the fact that she was from Mars.

The customs were so… new… so confusing, so _weird_.

She knew that keeping secrets was bad, but she couldn't stand it if the team didn't accept her, if they pushed her away, she would be heartbroken.

She had grown up in a world where people communicated through the mind, where secrets weren't kept, but here, on Earth, there were so many secrets, so many hidden truths, and she had one as well.

However, she learned to keep it hidden, to keep it under control, to naturally assume a human form.

It made her heart ache sometimes at the thought that her team mates would never accept her, so it was too her great relief that they had simply accepted her for who she was.

Her home was Earth now.

And her fears about not being accepted had been vanquished.

Vanquished, by her family.

**Connor**

Connor used to have no meaning. He had been programmed by CADMUS to complete his objective, and then wait for more orders.

His home had been a test tube, and his knowledge had been simulated, placed inside his brain at the beginning of the cloning process.

He only had relations to two people, Superman, who thoroughly ignored him, and… a criminal.

His brain defined family as, "_Any group of persons closely related by blood."_

If that was the case, he had no family.

He acted mostly out of rage, out of fury, fueled by his anger and his superstrength.

However, with help from his friends, mostly M'gann and Black Canary, he learned to channel his anger, to become another normal person.

He now had a family, granted, they weren't blood-related, but they were his family all the same.

**Wally**

In one word, Wally was stubborn. He was a person who didn't quite know when to stop talking, when to be quiet.

He had always been a person who took things head on, who charged without a plan.

However, he was kind-hearted, innocent, and didn't have many secrets.

Many.

Some of his secrets included the fact that he was afraid, afraid of the unknown. That's why he reveled in the sciences, they were logical, real, facts.

He was also bad at feelings. He had always been a flirt, but he brushed girls off when he realized that they actually made him feel something, other than his hormones, but actually want to protect her, to hold her.

That's why M'gann had always been safe, because she didn't make him feel anything, didn't actually love her.

Artemis scared him. She made him feel so out of control, so unable to compute what was going on around him.

However, over time, the Team, Artemis included, became his family.

A family that he for a fact, that he loved.

**Artemis**

Artemis had grown up independent. She had learned not to count on anyone, to work alone.

At the age of eight, her mother was in jail, her sister ran away, and her father was a well-known criminal.

Growing up, she had trained with assassins, and eaten dinner every day with a criminal mastermind. She had wanted to escape, she didn't want to journey on the path down toward the evil, the dark side.

She had been reluctant about joining the team, at first, only joining because Green Arrow had forced her too, because she had never worked with a team before.

It was a new experience for her, being able to trust people, to count on people to be there for her, every day.

Her "family" was so messed up, that she couldn't even count on them in the morning, wondering every day if her Father would make another appearance, if her Mother would still be breathing, if her sister would make a surprise appearance.

She finally had a real family, one that she could trust, one that she could count on.


	2. Bialya

**(Title) Bialya**

**(Rating) K+/T**

**(Genre) Romance/Adventure**

**(Characters/Pairings) Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Connor, Robin, Kaldur/Spitfire**

**(Explanation) Bialya, 'nuff said there… Slightly overused, but I love reading about the Bialya mission… Sorry that the dialogue from the actual episode isn't included… But I really tried to get the feel of the characters. Some parts are skipped over… Sorry!**

He knew he was lying on the ground. His eyes crack open, and immediately, grains of sand blew into them. He winced in pain, rubbing his eyes in regret. He saw that is was nearly dusk, the sun hanging just above the dunes of sand. A gentle breeze blew from the right, and he turned toward the left to prevent more sand from getting into his eyes.

Then, he spotted her.

She was lying very still, something that scared him, but to his immense relief, he saw that her chest was rising and falling slowly, and he gave a sigh of relief.

Her head was turned toward the left, not facing him, her long, blonde pony tail drifting slowly in the wind. She wore a green tank top that was cut off at the mid-riff, showing her toned stomach and tanned back. A bow lay not too far away from her outstretched hand, a quiver of arrows on her back, each unique in design, and some with different tips. She was very muscular, something that made him blush and feel relieved that she was unconscious.

He spotted a shack not too far away, and deciding that any shelter was better than sitting in the sand, picked up her bow, and then held her bridal-style.

He paused as he saw her face.

Her face was pretty, arched, dark eyebrows, thick pink lips, but that wasn't what made her pause.

She seemed very familiar, like he knew her from her dream.

He ran off, sand and dust clouding behind him, and he sat in the shack, hoping that she would wake up soon.

He set the bow down next to her slowly, knowing that _no one_ liked getting their weapons broken, learning that from breaking all of his best friend's batarangs once.

Since he had time, he tried to remember how he had come to this place. It scared him a bit, no knowing where he was, what he was doing here.

He knew the basic things, his name was Wally West. He was 15 years old. His birthday was on November 11. He also knew that he had super powers.

He was Kid Flash, his uncle was the Flash, his best friend was Robin, side kick of Batman, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what he was doing here, let alone who the girl beside him was.

All he remembered was a great flash of pain, and then that girl again, but this time, kneeling beside him, this time screaming in pain, and then, they were flying through the air.

The girl emitted a low groan, and he crouched in front of her.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, and then blinked several times before looking to stsare into his own green eyes.

She shot up, startled.

He saw her eyes for the first time as well. They were grey, the shade of pencil lead, but with a hint of brown that made them warm. However, right now, they were staring at him in shock.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I'm one of the good guys!" he said quickly, holding up his hands as a sign of friendliness, he pointed to himself, "You know, Kid Flash!"

She frowned, "Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black."

He looked down, taking in his outfit for the first time. Unlike his usual costume of yellow and red, or regular civilian clothing, he was wearing a drab, black and grey outfit that had the same exact style of his outfit, but only a different style.

He cracked a half smile, "A little unclear about that myself… So, what, are you a Green Arrow agent?"

She then looked down, taking in her outfit, yelped loudly, "Who put me this!"

Wally put his hands up defensively again, "I swear, beautiful, I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot…"

He trailed off, blushing and withering under her stare.

Unfortunately, she remembered as much as she did.

He smiled nervously, and changed the subject quickly, "… So, do you know how to use that bow?"

"Yeah, actually, I do, my dad taught me," she said quietly, then, her eyes widened, coming to a realization, "Dad! He must have done this."

Wally was confused, "What does your dad want you to do?"

She smiled grimly, "Probably to kill you."

Wally's eyes widened, and was about to reply when they were cut off by a loud roar in the distance.

It was loud, and sounded vaguely human like, probably male, and Wally yelled out a quick, "Get down!"

They both dropped down, and Wally grabbed her arms, hugging her to his chest.

They both ran out of the now compromised shack, taking shelter behind a dune of sand.

They then spotted the source of the scream.

It was a boy. He had short, black hair, and a well-muscled, filled out chest. He was wearing no shirt, jeans, and Wally, despite the grim situation, associated the image of the screaming boy with the fictional Hulk.

Planes could then be heard zooming above them, and Wally watched in awe and fascination as the girl picked up her bow as if on instinct and shot arrows with extreme accuracy at the planes.

_"Hang on! I'll be right there!"_ a female voice rang through his head.

The girl also turned toward him, shocked, "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

Wally smiled, panting, "Girls are always on my mind, but they don't usually talk."

They then peered up in the sky as a humanoid figure clapped it's hands together, and the planes crashed into each other.

The figure flew down, and Wally saw that it was a girl.

The girl had red hair, freckles, and was wearing a black top with a red X across her chest. Black pants, boots, and blue gloves completed her outfit, and Wally immediately connected her to Martian Manhunter.

"I'm loving the new outfit, but I'm not sure that the bod' scream 'Martian Manhunter,'" Wally said good – naturedly.

"You know my Uncle J'onn?" she asked happily, her eyes lighting up, then she she hit the side of her head suddenly with the palm of her hand, "Hello Megan! Of course you do, we're on the same team!"

"We're on a … team?" Wally said curiously.

"Yeah, your Wally, and your Artemis," she said, then seeing the disbelief she said quickly, "I made you cookies!"

The girl, now Artemis, turned toward him, eyes narrowed, "You know this girl?"

Wally's eyes widened, sensing danger, "I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life!"

The green-skinned girl groaned, "I'll explain on the way, Robin and Superboy still need our help."

Wally rolled his eyes, "… Right, Robin and… Super- what?"

They set off, and the girl began explaining in a rapid pace, not allowing any time for the information to be absorbed.

"So, I'm Megan, I'm Martian Manhunter's niece, and we're on a team together with Robin and Superboy. I haven't remembered much so far, but if we get everyone together, I should be able to piece together everything."

She rambled on, and Wally had already tuned out her non-stop talking. He instead, focused his attention on Artemis, who was walking slowly behind Megan with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Megan than began running towards something, and Wally and Artemis dashed to catch up.

Wally could discern the blurry outline of Megan's form, camouflaged and using telepathy to get rid of the Bialyan's weapons.

Robin, fighting with renewed confidence, threw Batarangs with striking aim.

Artemis, seeing the fight, had quickly shot three arrows at the same time, each hitting their meant-for target, and soon, all of the men were tied and gagged.

"Robin! My man! Nice to see a familiar face!" Wally shouted, finally relieved.

"Hey KF! Man, we really need to sit and compare notes!" Robin said.

"Miss Martian said we're on a team together… apparently," Artemis said quietly.

"We must be working for Batman," Robin said, telling them about the memory of Batman telling them to maintain radio silence.

"Hey! How do you know we're not working for my mentor?" Wally said, jabbing at his chest.

Suddenly, his costumed changed back to the regular yellow and red.

Fascinated, he began changing back and forth from the black and grey, to the red and yellow.

"Quit touching yourself!" Artemis yelled, annoyed.

A bright flash of light than appeared, and they were suddenly in a strange, room. The walls glowed with different colors, and images of himself, Artemis, Megan, Robin, and the boy from earlier, "Superboy" were displayed across the wall. Some were of them laughing, some where they were battling someone, and some were where some members were absent, like himself, or Artemis, or Robin.

"I brought you into my memory to help me, and you guys, remember," Megan said seriously, "I need to go into your minds, possibly for the last six months, because we obviously can't remember anything."

"Sure," Robin said, eager to help.

"Fine," Wally said as well, he then turned expectantly toward Artemis, who was looking extremely nervous.

Wally took her hand gently, smiling at her. He knew she was afraid of something in her memories.

Artemis smiled at him, and turned toward Megan, "Last six months _only_, and _only_ what you need!"

Images then began to form and take shape in his mind.

_On the screen, an image of Batman appeared, "Maintain radio silence at all times."_

The scene changed, this time into the clearing which they had occupied earlier.

_"We'll set up here," Robin said, and Superboy set down the large GPS marker._

_ They spotted a tent in the distance, and Megan volunteered to check it out in camouflage mode._

_ "Be careful," Superboy said, grabbing Megan's arm._

_ "Go," Aqualad said._

They all snapped out of their reverie, and shouted in unison, "Aqualad!"

Wally, realizing that he was still holding Artemis' hand, dropped it uncomfortably.

The walls dispersed, revealing the sand dunes of the Bialyan desert.

"Aqualad is our priority now," Robin said, taking charge.

They walked quickly, but Wally was already feeling the hunger taking him, and Artemis' quiver was nearly empty.

It wasn't long until they found Kaldur, muttering incoherent sentences in Atlantian.

Suddenly, Megan let out a loud shriek, and flew off, only pausing to let out a quick, "_I have to help Superboy!"_

They ended up crouched against a large boulder paving the service road, military trucks and tanks rumbled past them.

Wally then spoke up, stating the thing that had bothered him for a long time after their memories had been restored, "So… You never told me why your dad would want you to kill me," he said suddenly, making the cutting motion on his neck.

Artemis looked flustered, and startled, but she waved him off, "I got confused by, um, some old movie I saw the other night. About this ninja girl, whose ninja dad, ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

Wally grinned, "So, I'm your ninja boyfriend now, huh?"

Artemis glared at him, "Hey, amnesia, remember? I forgot how truly annoying you are!"

Wally's eyes narrowed, "Oh, like _you're _the goddess of congeniality!"

Robin then interrupted them, "Yeesh! Get a _room_!"

Wally, startled spoke loudly, "Where _were_ you?"

Robin then grinned, "Breaking radio silence…"

Multiple explosives then went off, emitting large puffs of smoke that trailed in the wind.

As they ran toward the bioship, Wally realized something. If they had met in different circumstances, would he and Artemis been friends?

Or would they had been something more?


	3. Training

**(Title) Training Excercise**

**(Genre) Humor/Adventure/Action**

**(Rating) K+/T**

**(Explanation) I'm bored, and I have writer's block. I'm on a Running Man kick right now, and thought it be fun to see what would happen if they all had to compete in Running Man… Sounds like fun! It's based on the Korean Variety show, Running Man, which if you haven't watched, you totally should!**

**It will be a bit different from the actual Running Man, and I'll make it so that it's a training exercise… Read and laugh!**

"So, today, we thought that you guys could use a break from all of the traditional training exercises today and instead, and because today is M'gann's birthday, we're going to play a game," Black Canary said, smiling at M'gann and giving her a congratulatory nod.

"What kind of… game… will we partake in?" Kaldur asked, happy for something that could boost team morale.

"We're going to play a game of hide & seek," Black Canary said, grinning.

"How is that going to help our training?" Artemis asked, skeptical.

"The rules are going to be a bit… different," Black Canary said, "You will be split into two teams, one team of chasers, who will work to eliminate the other team's members, who will be doing a mission. The chasers, however, will have to tie bells on their shoes so that the mission team will have a fair advantage."

"So, what are the teams?" Robin asked, ready to start.

"On the chasing team will be Connor, M'gann, Artemis, and Wally, and the mission team will be Robin, Kaldur, Raquelle, and Zatanna. Also, M'gann, as the birthday girl, you don't have to wear a bell," Black Canary said, ignoring the looks of anger pointed at her from Wally and Artemis, "Powers are allowed, but no injuring _or_ explosives."

She looked pointedly at Robin and Artemis, the non-metas.

"Also, there will be a punishment for the team that loses. Anyway, the whole Cave and the beach is fair game, and the mission team, you will have two hours to complete your mission, which I will give you once the chasing team departs," she said, and then motioned at the chasing team to 'shoo.'

oOoOoOo

The chasing team gathered in the kitchen, and Connor, Wally, and Artemis began tying on the bells.

"I wonder what the punishment will be," Wally said, tying his shoes.

"Knowing Black Canary, and Batman, it's probably something really painful, and embarrassing…" Artemis concluded, already finished with tying her bell on.

Black Canary had gone into a more detailed explanation, telling them that both the chasing and mission team will have to wear name tags on their backs that the chasing team will have to rip off in order to eliminate them.

M'gann looked curiously at the name tag on Artemis' back, "So, I think the best plan would be to split up, because I heard that the mission team can also get us out if they complete their mission."

"… I just wonder what their mission is?" Wally said.

Connor grunted, also curious.

oOoOoOo

After putting on name tags, Black Canary smiled at them, obviously excited, "So, you'll need to find four cards with the chasing team's name on it. Once you find them, there will be a specific team member's name on it, and then that member of the chasing team member will be eliminated."

The four nodded, and Robin grinned, "How hard will it be to find them?"

Black Canary grinned cheekily, "Some will be… harder to find then others. Anyway, the mission will be over when you find all four or when the all of your name tags have been ripped off."

Red Tornado's voice than resounded over the speakers, "The game will start in ten seconds…"

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Game, START!"

oOoOoOo

Megan and Connor set off, carefully watching for any sign of their team mates.

Connor's bell was tinkling softly, and Megan had a brilliant idea, "I think we should split up, I'll go in camouflage mode, and since I don't have a bell, so I'll be virtually undetectable."

Connor nodded, not really enthusiastic about this game, only putting up with it for the sake of M'gann's birthday.

She smiled, and she took off, her green form slowly disappearing.

oOoOoOo

Robin and Zatanna slowly made their way toward the kitchen. Robin was sure that their would be a mission paper there.

"etativel su pu!" she said, waving her arms.

The pair quickly shot up toward where the ceiling fans were, and Robin let out a quick shout of glee.

A plain, white card, with Superboy's name stamped across it was on the top side of the blade of the ceiling fan.

"_Connor Kent, OUT," _ Red Tornado's voice said, announcing to the inhabitants of the Cave that the Boy of Steel had been eliminated.

oOoOoOo

Artemis and Wally, despite arguing nearly every minute of the day, worked well together, and being scared straight about the mysterious "punishment" Black Canary had threatened the losers with, were more than willing to work together.

"I think someone's in the kitchen," Artemis whispered, hearing the familiar sound of Robin's gleeful cackle.

Wally nodded, and they creeped toward the doorway, where they could see a smiling Robin and a gleeful Zatanna.

"I got Robin, you get Zatanna," Wally said, preparing to run.

Unfortunately, Robin had heard the sound of their bells, and disappeared, leaving a poor, startled Zatanna in a two on one battle with Artemis and Wally.

_"Zatanna Zatara, OUT."_

oOoOoOo

Kaldur was walking awkwardly next to Raquelle, who was busy searching for a white card.

"Boost me up, Kaldur," Raquelle suddenly said, interrupting Kaldur's thoughts.

He complied, and in the rear backing of Wally's souvenir shelves, their was a plain, white card with "M'gann" stamped across it.

Raquelle grinned.

"_M'gann M'orzz, OUT."_

oOoOoOo

With two of their team mates already out, Artemis and Wally could sense the urgency of the situation.

They spotted Kaldur slowly creeping toward a door, making sure that there weren't any chasers following him, and he quickly dashed inside.

Wally, carrying Artemis, quickly and mostly quietly, crept up on Kaldur.

To their immense joy, Robin was also in the room.

For once, caught by surprise, he wasn't able to utter a single word before Artemis, smirking, had ripped off his name tag.

Kaldur, caught in a cross fire on who should've been able to rip off Robin's name tag, sat patiently, and seeing an opening, quickly ran out of the room.

He cracked a rare smile as he heard Artemis yelling at Wally for letting Kaldur escape.

_"Robin, OUT."_

oOoOoOo

Robin, still in a little shock from finding out that it was _Wally and Artemis_ that had gotten him out, was ranting loudly about how he was caught by surprise.

Zatanna sighed, "You ever heard of Animal Farm?"

Robin, paused mid – rant, and nodded.

"And then the lion and tiger who always fight, they fall in love," Zatanna said in a resigned tone.

Robin then grinned, "Yeah, and then the child they have together will be a liger."

Zatanna giggled, "Well, if getting out means they will _finally_ get together, it doesn't seem all that bad."

oOoOoOo

Wally and Artemis seemed literally like a lion and a tiger, cornering Raquelle into a corner of the Cave.

_"Raquelle Henshaw, OUT."_

Now, only Kaldur remained, and Wally and Artemis couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where _is_ he?" Artemis asked, frustrated.

Wally then grinned, and nudged Artemis, "Look."

Artermis followed Wally's finger, and he was pointing at the hem of Kaldur's civvy blazer.

Artemis grinned as well, "Gotcha."

_"Kaldur'am, OUT."_

oOoOoOo

Four Hours Later –

It. Was. Snowing.

It. Was. Snowing.

It was snowing, and the four members of the mission team were freezing. Force into tank tops and short exercise pants, they were driven, blind folded, to M'gann and Connor's high school, and told to find their own way home.

Some mentors they were.

So, with sad, desolate faces and blue lips, the four some began the long journey back to the Cave.

oOoOoOo


	4. The Things that I Know

**(Title) I Know**

**(Rating) T (Dark themes)**

**(Genre) Angt/Romance/Comfort**

**(Explanation) Huntress. She's Huntress now. Midnight idea, came in the middle of the night…**

It was drizzling, small, cold drops of rain were making small, dark holes on the fabric of his jacket. His hair was dripping now, part of it was matted to his forehead.

He could barely discern Artemis' slim figure in the distance, but he knew that she was there.

"Artemis, please, come back! I know this isn't you!" Wally yelled out.

Her silhouette came closer, and Wally could see her face. Her blond hair, now cut short, her steely gray eyes, her thick pink lips.

"_Huntress_," she hissed, "My name is _Huntress_, and you don't know anything about me!"

Wally's brow furrowed, "I don't know _anything? _ I know that you only like regular cream cheese on your bagel, I know that you used to be afraid of clowns, I know that you don't like wearing skirts, I know that when you were little, you used to believe that if you had a dog, it would make your family normal, I know that you sleep on your left side because your right ear is better than your left, I know that when you're at a friends house, you can't sleep in a different bed, you have to sleep on the couch, I know that during the summer time you don't use a pillow to sleep, I know that when you're tired, instead of drinking coffee you have a smoothie, I know that you suck at soccer, I know that you hate sea food, I know that you don't like it when I get over protective."

He paused, mainly to take in a breath, but he locked eyes with Artemis. Her eyes betrayed her, showing her confusion, her doubt, her pain, her sorrow.

"I know that your father is Sportmaster, and that he killed your mother," he whispered softly, afraid of her reaction.

He hit the target. His final words seemed to resound in the air.

_And that he killed your mother._

And, for the first time in a long time, Artemis cried.

Wally stepped forward, embracing her and holding her in his arms.

She sobbed, choking out gasps and gulping up air.

"She's _gone_, Wally, I have to avenge her," Artemis cried.

Wally shook his head, "She wouldn't have wanted you to ruin your reputation, your chance as a hero, your _life_ for her."

Artemis sniffled, and Wally continued, "It's gonna be alright, Artemis, we'll catch him, I promise."

She smiled sadly, and whispered in his ear, "_I know_."


	5. To Make You Feel My Love

**(Title) Make You Feel My Love**

**(Genre) Romance/Song Fiction**

**(Rating) K+/T**

**(Explanation) My first song fic, based off of the Adele song, Make You Feel My Love. Anyway, let me know how this is!**

oOoOoOo

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

Water poured in sheets onto Artemis' shoulders, making her long hair drip and stick onto her forehead and back. Her quiver was getting heavier by the minute, water soaking the strap that held the quiver to her body, and her legs felt heavy from all the water. Her shoes were soaked through, making squishing sounds as she walked. She spotted Wally, speeding around, punching one of the goons in the face.

When the battle was over, he offered the jacket that he had brought along just in case.

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

Everyone was getting on her nerves. The stares were getting to her. The long gash running the length of her arm was not bothering her, she got bigger injuries than that all the time, she didn't understand why it was bothering everyone else. M'gann was even more sickly sweet than usual, offering her burnt cookies and spreading blankets over her whenever she sat down on the couch.

"I know that you're gonna hate me asking this, babe, but… Are you sure you're okay?"

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

Wally held her tightly, stroking her hair, and whispering soft reassurances in her ear.

"She's _gone_, Wally, she's _missing_. She abandoned me again."

_**To make you feel my love**_

Wally knew Artemis loved him, and vice versa, but there were still times when he would see that doubt that flit over her face when their arguments would get particularly bad. Their arguments usually ended with them glaring at each other and then making out.

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**_

Artemis was not scared of many things, but one of them was losing people close to her. She had had that nightmare again. Where everyone dies but her. She gets left alone, with no one to protect her. However, when she wakes up, seating and panting, Wally is always there to hold her.

_**And there is no one there to dry your tears**_

It took a while for Artemis to open up. Talking to Artemis was like peeling an onion. You had to peel away the layers to get any truth. So, when she finally spoke about family, the dynamic between her relatives, he nearly broke down crying him self. She was so damaged inside, that she had learned to hold in all her emotions, showing them only when appropriate. So, Wally coaxed them out of her, and when she did show her emotions, when she did cry, he would be there to dry her tears.

_**I could hold you for a million years**_

Artemis was laughing at something that the jerk was saying, and Wally finally saw red. He began striding toward them, and he wrapped his arms around Artemis. Even though it was only an act of jealously, he felt like he could stay there for a million years.

_**To make you feel my love**_

He needed her to know how she felt. So, he felt that it was appropriate to kiss Artemis once more when they returned to Earth. After all, their first kiss had been in _space_ on the stinkin' _Watchtower_. So, to be like a normal human being, as soon as they landed on Earth, he kissed her once more, just to make her understand that it wasn't a joke, that he really did love her.

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**_

Artemis was shy at the beginning of her and Wally's relationship.

She had never been this close to someone outside family, besides perhaps Green Arrow, and Black Canary.

_**But I would never do you wrong**_

"I'm never gonna hurt you, Artemis, you know that. I would never hurt you."

_**I've known from the moment that we met**_

The first time Wally met Artemis, he thought she was gorgeous. Not like M'gann, who was hot, but gorgeous.

_**No doubt in my mind where you belong**_

Wally watched helplessly as Artemis walked out the door, slamming the apartment door closed behind her. This happened a lot nowadays. They had moved into the small condo recently, but being only the two of them, alone, with no one to mediate their problems was getting to them. However, the process usually ended with Wally going after her, since her go-to spot was a specific spot on the beach. Eventually, they would both go back home. Together. Because they both knew that that was the place where they belonged.

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

"Prove it," Artemis said, her lips pursed and her silver eyes glinting.

"I will," Wally said, and he stalked off.

Prove it, he did. He stopped eating like a pig, attempting to show that he could be refined and as poised as she was.

He proved it again in the field.

"ARTEMIS!"

Artemis watched, stunned, as the giant fist swung toward her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but she didn't feel a thing. Instead, she heard a grunt of pain, and when she opened her eyes, and saw that Wally was on the floor, clutching his stomach.

_**I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

Wally was, apparently, leaving to go to the Watchtower.

In space.

Artemis scoffed. Like hell he ain't. She would die before he would work at the Watchtower.

_**Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

"You know I love you, right?"

Artemis nodded, and Wally held her tighter, picking her up, "So, where to?"

"Wherever you want, Babe."

_**To make you feel my love**_

"Where are going?" Wally yelled, "Don't walk away from me!"

"To my mom's house," Artemis yelled back, "And I can do whatever I want!"

Wally grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him, "I love you."

Artemis smiled against his lips, "I know."

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**_

Their arguments were usually always not over personal things. They were over small, insignificant things. But Artemis knew that they were both getting antsy.

_**And on the highway of regret**_

They were both high on anger, their temper at boiling point from being stuck in a class room and not being able to vent their anger on criminals usually meant they had to vent their anger on them selves. They would regret it after wards, they both always did.

_**The winds of change are blowing wild and free**_

Wally kneeled down, smiling up at Artemis' face, "Artemis, will you marry me?"

_**You ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

They both were oblivious to the world outside them. They had handed off the wedding planning to M'gann and Connor, who readily agreed, and both of them were in their own universe.

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**_

Wally knew that _Artemis_ knew that Wally's family was rich. They were rich from his Aunt's job on television, and his uncle was… well… the _Flash_. He could've bought Artemis a large diamond ring if she had wanted it, but she didn't care for material objects. She liked the truth, emotions, and not physical things. He could make her wildest dreams come true if she wanted.

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

Artemis groaned as the doctor picked out the bullet with a pair of tweezers. The anesthia was slow, and she could still feel the pain.

"Why?" Wally asked quietly.

"… Because I love you, Baywatch."

_**Go to the ends of the Earth for you**_

Wally watched Artemis glide down the aisle, gracefully, her blond hair glowing like a halo behind her. Dick nudged him, and he grinned. Sure, he had had to run across the country to make it to the wedding, but it was _so_ totally worth it. As Dick would say it, he was so feeling the aster.

_**To make you feel my love**_

Artemis watched the tv program, engrossed in the ninja battle scenes.

"So, what? Is that that movie with the ninja girlfriend who's ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend because they were from rival ninja clan?" Wally said, grinning.

Artemis smiled, "No, that's a different ninja movie."

Wally walked to the couch, wrapping his arms around Artemis' waist, "But I'm still your ninja husband?"

Artemis nodded, "Sure, Baywatch, whatever."


	6. Colors

**Title: Colors**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: If each team member were a color...**

**Explantion: I had this idea in the middle of the night. 'Nuff said there.**

**Also! If you guys have any ideas or one-shots you want me to try to write, I'm open to suggestions... Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

M'gann would be brown. Not a dirt brown, but a warm, reddish-brown that has hints of green and flecks of gold. M'gann is like that. She is usually a kind, inviting person, but she still is fierce when she's angry, and powerful. She's one of those sweet, considerate people who come once in a life time.

Connor would be purple. A more reddish purple, but still with notes of blue and maybe a smidge of white. He has a temper, but when he's not angry he's usually quiet, solemn and blank.

He and Megan are the easiest colors, because they complement each other yet are still opposites.

* * *

Kaldur would be a light shade of azure. Just a pure, blue. He's calm, considerate, caring, and a, "go with the flow," kinda guy.

Rocket would be his complete opposite. She is a bright, fiery orange. She has a hot temper, and doesn't take anything from people she doesn't want to listen too. She is very tough, and loud.

They are opposites, but when they mix, they can complement each other, and help each other.

* * *

Zatanna is a yellow. A clean, crisp color that is associated with sunshine, and happiness. She is intelligent, and can keep a cool head in a fight.

Robin is a gray. Not a drab gray, but a vibrant grey that could also be called a silver. He's reclusive, pensive, but can play a prank that will have you paranoid for weeks.

* * *

Wally is a fiery yellow. Not a pale yellow, like Zatanna, but a bright, fiery shade of yellow. He's smart, stubborn, and has a slight temper, but he's kind, and innocent.

Artemis is a bright, dangerous red. The kind of red that swirls around and looks hot to the touch. Artemis has a hot temper, and is sensitive, demeaning, and usually gets her way in arguments.

Wally and Artemis are very similar, and they clash and collide often, but when they mix, they can create a beautiful color.

* * *

**I know. It's terrible. Don't judge me. I'm on writer's block.**


	7. Showing

**Title: Showing (Suggested by randommonkeyz998)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Slight Romance**

**Characters/Pairings: Artemis, Wally, M'gann, Connor, Zatanna, Dick, Kaldur, Rocket : Spitfire, Supermartian, Chalant, KaldurxRocket**

**Summary: Fancy restaurants. Revealing uniforms. Cute prep school students. You get the gist. Suggested by randommonkeyz998, "Could you do one with Wally being jealous for some reason? Please?"**

Artemis marveled at the huge, glitzy sign on top of the large, mansion-like restaurant. Wally, whose arm was wound around Artemis' waist, was also gaping at the massive, glittering sign. Zatanna was smirking at their shocked expressions, her shoulders wrapped in Dick's arm casually. Kaldur was quietly chatting with Raquel next to a curious M'gann and Connor, who were busy taking in everything in sight.

It was Zatanna who had recommended this place for the evening, saying it would be a perfect date night location.

However, the event did have one catch.

Being a very prestigious and fancy restaurant, unless the team wanted to wait for about three months on the waiting list, they would have to go as their respective hero identities.

When they arrived, they still had to wait an hour before being seated, and they were finally led to a large, spacious dining room where clusters of tables surround a beautiful ballroom dance floor. Soft, classical music played in the background, and many men dressed in suits and ladies dressed in fancy, glittery dresses ate, chatted, and mingled with snooty old ladies and rich, stout, and fat old men.

"Hey Miss M, those prep school boys over there are checking you out!" Zatanna squealed, elbowing M'gann suggestively, ignoring Connor's glare to Zatanna and the prep school boys.

Artemis smirked, "You too, Zee."

"Artemis, honey, please, they're looking at you too," Raquel said, grinning deviously.

Wally scowled, and Kaldur was mirroring Wally's expression.

The group of girls turned, disregarding their male partners, and they giggled at the handsome male prep boys who were grinning at them from a table across from theirs.

They sat at their table, the girls picking up menus and chatting which each other what they would be ordering.

"Why are they staring at Miss Martian?" Connor said gruffly to Wally.

Kaldur then spoke up, "I believe they are… attracted to our female companions."

Wally frowned, "So, Dick, I see you're not getting territorial. You know that one with brown hair over there seems to have particular eyes just for Zatanna…"

Dick glared at him, "I want to punch his face in, _Kid Flash_, but Batman would kill me. Also, that guy over there's only looking at Artemis' abs."

Wally looked at the guy in question, and he had a… "brilliant" idea.

He took his elegantly folded napkin, and tied It promptly around Artemis' toned stomach.

Feeling nice, he whispered his idea to Connor, who prompty tied his napkin ad placed them on M'gann's exposed thighs.

At M'gann and Artemis' quizzical expression, Connor shrugged, "Do you want to get food on your clothes?"

Dick took his napkin, and tied it around Zatanna's neck so it covered the majority of her upper body.

Kaldur, despite being usually calm and levelheaded, followed suit, tying it around Raquel's mouth.

Raquel's stare was withering, and he shrugged, choosing to turn back to his water.

Artemis huffed, "You know what, I'm in the mood for McDonalds, how 'bout you _girls_?"

M'gann nodded, throwing the napkin onto the table and getting up, Rocket, Zatanna, and Artemis doing the same.

The made a beeline for the exit, leaving a group of desolate teenage superhero boys behind.

Dick groaned, "I'll find the nearest McDonalds."


	8. Idiots

**Title: Plans (Suggested by Field Empathy)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Explanation: Dick and Zatanna have a plan… but they need the all-powerful Batman's help. (prompt: Presenting a case as to why Artemis and Wally are made for each other to Bruce, even though he already knows.) Takes place after New Years.**

**Summary: Wally and Artemis have kissed, but nothing's happened. They're driving the rest of team nuts, so, they do the only thing left. When in doubt, turn to Batman.**

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey Batman?" Dick said, interrupting Bruce out of his thoughts, "Can I have your help?"

Bruce, turned, finishing up some criminal files, and then turned to Robin, "What."

Zatanna was standing next to Dick, along with M'gann and Kaldur.

Dick grinned, "Can you send Kid Flash and Artemis on the Mayor Creevey mission?"

Batman turned back to his computer, using his fingers to make the police reports bigger, "And why, would you want me to do that?"

"We want them to get together," Zatanna said bluntly.

Bruce remained stoic, "Can you give me reasons _why_ they should… 'be together.'"

Dick sighed, "Come on Bats! You're _joking_!"

Batman turned to him, his eyes narrowed, "I don't joke."

M'gann then spoke, "Well, after the kiss on the Watchtower, they never… ah… 'hooked up?'" she paused, turning to Zatanna for approval of her English slang, "Plus, with all this," she paused again, turning to Dick, "what did you call it?"

Dick blanched, and coughed, mumbling something, "_Sexual tension_."

M'gann nodded, "Sexual tension, they haven't been focusing on missions."

They looked to Bruce for any sign of approval.

"Also, Wally _always_ sits next her, on the Bioship and during movie night," Dick pointed out.

Zatanna nodded, "And, Artemis is always laughing around Wally."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, motioning for them to elaborate more.

"On our last mission, when Artemis was trapped in the forest fire, Wally ran in to save her," M'gann pointed out shyly.

Bruce nodded, still looking at the large computer screen.

"And whenever we go on a mission with Lagoon Boy, he shields Artemis from him," Zatanna said.

Bruce nodded again, tapping a few things on the computer screen and then turning toward the group of hopeful teenagers.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," Bruce said, and he flicked a hand toward them, dismissing them.

**oOoOoOo**

Artemis gripped her bow tightly, balancing lithely on the roof of the mayor's house. She peered down, listening to the hum of the electric fence. She saw Wally also walking slowly around the fence.

She didn't understand why Bruce had paired them up for this mission, he could've sent M'gann and Connor, Raquel and Kaldur, Zatanna and Dick, or a host of others couples, but seriously, _her and Wally?_ She was seriously considering going up to Batman herself and giving him a piece of her mind.

Not to mention the fact that she was _bored out of her mind_.

She sighed, lazily swinging her body over the side of the roof. She landed gracefully, and she grinned at Wally's stunned face.

"Didn't know you were an acrobat, beautiful," Wally said, grinning.

Artemis rolled her eyes, slinging her bow over her shoulder.

"You want some chips?" Wally said suddenly, holding out a bag of chips.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but accepted some, munching on them quietly. She walked back up to the roof, Wally following close behind, and they both sat on the edge, dangling their legs beneath them.

Trying to ignore the awkwardness, Artemis looked up at the sky, marveling at the glittering pin pricks of light glowing in the vast darkness, "It's beautiful."

"Yup," came Wally's breathless reply, and Artemis looked down at him.

Wally moved his face forward, closer to Artemis, and she felt her heart beat increase.

"Stop it. You're not doing this again," Artemis said, pushing Wally away from her.

Wally frowned, hurt, "What do you mean?"

"Last time you kissed me we didn't speak for a week afterwards!" Artemis said loudly.

"Well I'm _sorry!_" Wally said defensively.

Artemis scoffed, and then grew quiet. She glanced at Wally, and then licked her lips, sighing dryly, "Look Wally, I'm sorry, but I really can't do this."

Wally looked, dazed at her, "What are you talking about?"

"_This!_ Where we kiss each other and then we don't talk to each other for a week, and then you act like you love me and then I just get so confused!" Artemis screeched.

Wally stood, still shell-shocked, and was silent.

"I'm sorry, Wally," Artemis said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Wally then embraced her, holding her tight and close to his chest. His muscular arms were wrapped around Artemis' toned stomach, and then Artemis took the first step.

Her soft, fleshy, pink lips parted, and, faster than Wally could blink, which was pretty fast, her lips were on his.

"You know, I'm fine with this hate-love relationship, aren't you?" Wally said as they peered over the dark horizon.

Artemis nodded sleepily against Wally's chest, and then she grinned, "I betcha Dick blackmailed Bruce into pairing us up for this mission."

Wally grinned as well, "Ready to troll?"

"Already have a plan!" Artemis said.

"Excuse me, but might I just add that you are supposed to protecting the _mayor_," Dick's voice said from behind them.

Startled, the pair turned around to be met by the Dick's broad grin.

"Yeah, idiots. I saw everything."


	9. Quirk

**Title: Quirks**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: As they start their lives together, they discover each other's quirks.**

**Explanation: I watched Friends With Benefits. Mostly for the humor, a horrible romance plot line, but not the worst movie I've watched. Anyway, I found it so funny that she kept bananas in the fridge… So… this story was born.**

**oOoOoOo**

Wally munched on some cereal, the sugar-coated flakes soothing him and making him sleepy.

Artemis' voice than startled him out of his thoughts, "WALLY!"

"Yeah Babe?" Wally grunted groggily.

"Since you're in the kitchen, can you grab me a banana?" Artemis said, her voice muffled from the walls of their bedroom.

"You want a banana at," Wally paused, glancing at the clock, "2 A.M.?"

"_Please!_"

Wally groaned, his eyes darting around the kitchen looking for any signs of the curvy yellow fruit, "Babe! Where are the bananas!"

"They're in the fridge!" Artemis yelled back.

Wally snorted, "Why the _hell_ are the bananas in the fridge!"

"Because!" Artemis snapped, "Just bring me the stinkin' banana!"

"They'll be all dry!" Wally called out.

"No they won't! They have a peel!" Artemis sang.

"It's not an armor!" Wally said, sighing. He grabbed a banana out of the fridge, and trudged to the bedroom.

**oOoOoOo**

Artemis awoke suddenly, feeling something soft and fuzzy rubbing against her ankle.

She shot up, pushing the thin sheet off of her sweaty body.

Than, she saw what was rubbing against her ankle. It was Wally's foot, his pale feet obscured by a pair of black socks.

She nearly burst out laughing, but instead, began shaking Wally's shoulder, "Wally! Wally wake up!"

Wally groaned, turning onto his back, "What?"

"Why are you wearing socks?" Artemis asked bluntly.

Wally's eyes opened, and he sat up, scratching his head, "'Cause."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Wally shrugged, "The hotness of my feet can't be shown to just anyone, ya know."

Artemis snorted, "Whatever, Wallace, I'm going back to bed."

**oOoOoOo**

"Hand me a glass of orange juice, babe," Wally said, absentmindedly reading the newspaper.

Artemis after a bit of a hustle, handed Wally a tall glass.

He sipped it, jiggling the glass around, when he peered inside.

"Uh…babe?" Wally said to Artemis, who was flipping pancakes on the stove.

"Yeah, Wally?"

"Who puts _ice_ in their orange juice?" Wally said, slightly disgusted.

Artemis looked up from the pancakes, grinning, "I do, Baywatch."

Wally wrinkled his nose, but continued sipping from the glass.

**oOoOoOo**

"Can't we change the channel!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"But it's so _boring_!"

"Baywatch, I _swear_ if you ask again, I'm not taking you to your aunt's baby shower."

"Good. I didn't want to go anyway, baby showers are _boring_."

Artemis glared at Wally, "I deal with _your_ fishing channel shows. You have to deal with _my _archery!"

"Seriously though? An _archery_ competition!"

"_Wally!_"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

**oOoOoOo**

"Wally!"

"What?"

"Can you stop moving your lips as you read? It's really bugging me," Artemis said.

Wally put down the textbook, "I can't help it, Babe."

Artemis huffed, "Then go read somewhere else."

Wally grumbled, getting up, heading toward the bedroom.

**oOoOoOo**

"Uh… What are you doing?" Wally said, looking up from his ribs.

Artemis didn't look up, "I'm getting rid of the fat."

"Why! That's the best part," Wally said, eating another piece.

"I don't like the squishy part," Artemis said, continuing to butcher the meat.

Wally turned back to his ribs, and he sighed, oh well, everybody had their quirks.


	10. As We Grow

**Title: As We Grow Older**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**Summary: Artemis through the years.**

**A/N: So… enjoy? Anyway, I'm changing my page break sign…. Gotta keep things fresh, ya know?**

_**Innocent**_

When Artemis turned four, her father allowed her to be admitted to Fair Oaks Private Christian Pre-school. It wasn't that Lawrence was religious, no, in fact, quite the opposite, but it was the only pre-school in Gotham that didn't ask too many questions.

Artemis clearly remembered the first day of school. She had started later than the other kids, and her mother had tied her hair tightly into two pigtails. She had worn a special pink dress, a new one, not one that her mother had gotten at the second-hand shop, but one that they had gotten from Artemis' rich aunt.

She had sat in one of the big, blue, plastic chairs that lined outside of the office. Her feet dangled loosely off the ground, the white rubber swinging through the air. A kind, stout lady with poufy brown hair and a big nose greeted her, taking Artemis' small hand in her own hairy one.

Artemis didn't really like the teacher, she was thin and tall, with poufy brown hair and wild green eyes. Artemis thought she smiled too much and her voice was too loud, but Artemis was picky like that. Her only other friend in that class had been a raven-haired boy with blue eyes who was a year younger than her, who introduced himself as, "Dick-not-Richard- Grayson." Dick was abnormally smart, with flashy blue eyes and a crooked smile. Not to mention a laugh that made the other kids shudder. They were the oddballs in the class, the only two who didn't wish to impress the teacher. They both sat in the back, didn't raise their hands, and always played at the back of the playground, far away from the other four-year olds.

Artemis would usually walk home, and when she did get home, nobody was usually waiting for her, and then, her father would get home, bringing some kind of machine or weapon for Jade, who was in third grade to train with.

About half-way through pre-school, however, Dick left school. It was sudden, and no explanation was given as to why, and Artemis no longer had friend.

She felt so alone.

_**Ambitious**_

By third grade, she never wanted anything more than the approval of her father. Her mother was in jail, and Jade had left, and Artemis' father had taken to leaving the house for days, coming back drunk and smelling of other women's perfume.

The 'weapons' room, as Artemis liked to call it, had been untouched, and no one had gone in there for ages. Artemis knew what was inside, however, she had been in many times, watching Jade train with Dad.

At first, in an effort to get her Father to stay at home more, she tried getting nothing but perfect grades. 100% on her math tests, first one to be finished with her art projects, first place at the science fair, but it didn't take long to realize that her father didn't care. He already expected perfection at school from her, so she had to find another way.

So then, she tried cooking. She went to the library by herself and looked up recipes, and when her Father got home, a hot meal was always waiting. That didn't impress him, but mainly because Artemis didn't have quite the right ingredients so they ended up tasting slightly… different than they should've.

Then, one day, she had a brilliant idea. It was in the middle of the night, her father was out on an, "errand," and Artemis had stumbled to the weapons room, smiling all the way.

She had flung the doors open, inhaling the familiar scent of gun powder and sweat.

Despite the fact that it was a three-bedroom apartment, Jade and Artemis had been forced to share a room so they could have a weapons room.

Artemis had examined the weapons lining the walls. Guns, knives, swords, but then, her eyes fell on it.

It was white, and slightly archaic, but Artemis' felt drawn to it.

The bow.

She picked it up, the quiver of arrows next to it, and set up a target, the dummy across the room.

It wasn't a particularly long distance, but the bow was heavy in Artemis' nine-year old hands. She hefted it up, and shakily notched an arrow. She had seen it done once, Jade had tried to use the bow, but declared it, "passé" and went back to playing with knives after a day, but Artemis remembered it clearly.

She pulled it back like she had seen Jade, and then, she released.

It didn't quite hit the mark, which was straight for the chest, but landed in the stomach area, but the fact that she had hit it at all was surprising to her.

Jade hadn't even been able to hit the wall.

Then, Artemis got really excited. She would jog straight home, practicing her aim and borrowing books on archery from the library. She felt like one of those stage moms she saw sometimes at school, yelling at their kids about a C- on a spelling test.

She pushed herself, even taking time to jog and get herself in shape, and by sixth grade, she was a master.

It wasn't until seventh grade, however, that she showed her father what she could do.

However, showing him, was a choice that she would regret for the rest of her life.

By eighth grade, she was as accurate as a trained Olympian athlete. Of course, her father would never allow her to compete in the Olympics, it would draw too much attention.

Her father would take her to a dark, shady building, the foundations crumbling and many of the originally red bricks chipped away at and now a light grey. Two of the windows were boarded, thick in dust and the door creaked when it opened.

It wasn't much different on the inside.

Dirty light bulbs hung from the ceiling, only held up by a thin string of wire. The poor lighting made it hard to see in the room, and their bodies would cast strange shadows along the walls.

Artemis's father would make Artemis stand at one end of the room, and then he'd bring in the "guest" for the day.

The "guest" was really one of Artemis's dad's cronies that he brought in.

Artemis usually won, but when she lost, Artemis's dad would slap her across the face, seemingly trying to beat the loser out of Artemis.

He wasn't going to tolerate second-best.

**Rebellious**

When Artemis went into ninth grade, things changed. For one, Artemis got sick of doing… _this_.

Running back home to train, hiding bruises with long sleeves.

Crying alone at night.

She was done.

** Recovering**

She'd never felt better.

The rush of adrenaline that came with saving people was so satisfying, and she felt like a drug addict, except this high was _wonderful, _was _exhilarating_.

Her heart would pound, and that happy, nervous feeling would appear would in her stomach, and she'd feel so _happy _and _free_, pulling back her bowstring taut over her shoulder, feeling the arrows tickling her shoulder.

When she was happiest was that still moment right after she let the arrow fly, when she'd see the bright, confirming smiles of her team mates, or when she sees the proud smile of Green Arrows's when she hits the target just right.

Its so different then what her father would do when she hit a bulls-eye.

Her father would give a little, low grunt of approval, and then a, "Again."

Her 'Uncle Ollie' would grin, giving Artemis a congratulatory pat on the back.

Oliver Queen was probably the closest thing to a father that Artemis would ever have.

What she probably loved the most about him was how he would be so… compassionate about her mistakes.

"Just lower your arms a bit, sweetie, and you'll be a-okay!"

She also liked to observe her teammates when they trained.

Dick seemed to soar, and fly through the air when he'd jump through the air, his legs and arms flying gracefully in the air in controlled, measured movements.

M'gann was actually quite interesting to watch. She was quite clumsy, but with just a little telepathic push, Artemis would grin as M'gann flew through the air.

Kaldur was much more reserved, he doesn't let out furious battle cries, or emit snide, snarky lines, it was quite funny, actually, watching him let out a flurry of punches, and kicks, silent as night.

Connor was… very loud. He let out loud grunts of frustration when he would lose, or he would let out a grunt of satisfaction when he would win. He wasn't a man of many words.

Wally was like her. Striving for perfection, the only difference was that he strived to impress.

She strived to prove.

The night after the… _incident_… with Jade and Red Arrow, after hearing Wally say that he didn't care, that she didn't have to prove herself to him, she felt stronger, taller, like she was rising tall.

She didn't have to prove herself anymore.

** Strong**

Artemis Crock.

Beautiful, independent, thick-headed, snarky, _strong_.

Her city, her home, her parents, her friends, her family had made her who she was, what she stands for. Made her grow up to fast, made her tough, and untrusting, and _strong_.

Through the years, she'd grown up much too fast, but she had grown. She changed from an innocent, scared little girl to a strong independent women.

She'd grown up strong.


	11. Missing

**Title: Missing**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor (I didn't know a fic could be both angst and humor, but…)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Wally's dead. The Team says their good-byes.**

**oOoOoOo**

Artemis fingered the disc carefully, her eyes read and puffy from crying. Wally was missing. The Team had searched every corner, every place, leaving no stone unturned. He was officially missing in action. Artemis didn't think she'd care as much, they'd only been dating for two months now, but she did. Her heart felt hollow, and empty, and heavy in her chest.

"Wally said to watch this after he…" Artemis couldn't finish the sentence, and her voice was hoarse from not speaking for days.

"I suppose we should watch it now."

M'gann stiffened in Connor's tight embrace, "You sure you'll be okay, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded, "Only if you guys will be."

The rest of the Team nodded, and Roy, who had been leaning against a wall in the far corner, let out a low grunt.

Artemis carefully pushed the disc in, and backed up.

The screen flickered to life, and a shuffling noise was emitted from the T.V.

Wally's freckled, adolescent face filled the screen, a sad, but broad grin on his face.

"Hey guys, it's me, ya' know, uh… Wally," Wally said, waving toward the camera, "Anyways, if you're watching this, it probably means I'm… ya' know… dead."

He made a slicing motion across his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay, so confession time," Wally said, taking a deep breath, "So, er… Raquel, guess I'll start with you."

Raquel, who had been awkwardly rubbing Kaldur's back comfortingly, looked up, surprised that she had been recognized by Wally at all.

"I know we're not really that close, but you were a great friend. And, uh, I have to admit, you're pretty darn awesome. Way to show one for feminism," Wally chuckled, cracking a smile and giving a thumbs up to the camera.

Raquel, chuckled, her eyes getting watery.

"So, uh, Kaldur, you're up, man. I want you to know how much I respected you. You were always an older brother to me, albeit one who is confused with most human cultures, but still an older brother nonetheless. I'm really glad you were my friend," Wally said, grinning, "Oh, by the way, you and Raquel better hook up soon."

Kaldur blushed and let out a soft laugh.

Wally clapped his hands together, "Connor. I hope you know that I was never making fun of you. You were an awesome friend and surrogate brother. Also Supey, if you peel back the sarcasm and the anger issues, you're a great guy! Oh, and you and Miss M really need to find a new make-out spot, because the Batmobile is soooooo predictable you guys."

Dick snorted, and Connor flushed.

"M'gann, you were, and always will be, my hot stepsister. You're amazing, babe, you're sweet, and funny, and those cookies are getting better! I hope you'll remember me as you're awesome human stepbrother forever, and that you and Connor don't have _too_ much fun!" Wally said, wagging an accusatory finger toward the camera.

M'gann let out a throaty chuckle, and her arms tightened around Connor's as she felt another wave of tears.

"Roy, you were that surly older brother that I absolutely worshipped. Seriously babe, you were pretty awesome to me. I want you to know that even though you were only officially on the Team for about… three days, but we still thought you were family. I love you man, and please place the five bucks you owe me on my grave," Wally grinned, leaning back a bit and stretching.

Roy laughed, shaking his head.

"So, Dick John Grayson. Now, before I'm completely gone, I shall divulge all your nasty little secrets. However, I do not want the Dark Knight attacking me right now, so, I'll leave those in my will. Best bud, brother, wingman, whatever you wanna call it. You were always there for me, man. You met more to me than ice cream, and that's pretty big. You were the one who helped me out in the beginning, and I can never thank you enough for that," Wally grinned, and folded his hands, "By the way, I was the one who glued all your shoes to the Cave ceiling."

Dick laughed, and his blue eyes, which were revealed because his shades had been stashed for this get-together, seemed to glimmer with an odd mixture of grief and laughter.

Wally let out a chuckle from the screen, "Dear old Arty," he said, his grin slowly dropping off his face, "I saved the best for last, I guess. I suppose I should just get it off my chest now, so… uh, here it goes.

I love you.

I always have, at the beginning, subconsciously, but now… You're snarky, and beautiful, and smart, and just all-around awesome. I want to always be with you. I'm not going to do one of those mushy confessions you see in those movies M'gann watches, but… I'll miss you. I wanted to grow old with you and drink stale tea and eat burnt crumpets with you. Oh god, I know I sound like a love-sick idiot, but I do. I really tuly love you.

You were always so… unattainable, untouchable to me. You have no ideas how long it took me to work up the courage just to kiss you. I suppose if we had met differently, we would be in a different situation, but I wouldn't have it any other way, babe. So, I'll say good-bye here, Arty. I- I love you. Seeya in the limbo," Wally's voice cracked at the end, and then the screen went black.

Slow, steady tears were streaming down Artemis's face.

Dick pulled her into a tight hug, and soon, the rest of the Team joined in.

It was a curious sight, every hand was gripped tightly by another's in weird, circular group hug. M'gann began sobbing softly, when they were interrupted by the Zeta tube.

"Kid Flash. B-O3."

The Team broke apart, startled.

"I'm back you guys! My spaceship broke down on the way back from the Watchtower! Do you know how long it took to-"

Wally was cut off by Artemis's passionate but short kiss.

Wally, turning red back away slightly, his eyes wide with surprise and a twinge of glee.

Superboy broke the awkward silence, "I do not have anger issues."

With that, Connor walked away with M'gann in tow.

"By the way, I do not owe you five bucks, Wally," Roy grunted, crossing his arms.

"Oh," Wally said sheepishly, "You guys saw the, uh, video?"

Dick grinned, adjusting his sunglasses into place, "You do know I knew it was you the whole time?"


	12. Dream

_**SpitfireChick – Awww, thanks. Here's a box of tissues, this one's angst-y too.**_

_**SS9795 (Guest) – Thank you! That's what I was going for. ;)**_

_**Keepmovingforwa:d2- Thanks! Um… Yes?**_

_**Andy-ninja girl- Hmmmmm, maybe… I'm not sure right now, but thanks. Oh! I knew I missed someone, oh well, we'll just say that Wally wanted Zatanna to stop making fun of his eating habit. XD**_

_**Irenerb – Thanks, I love hearing from you!**_

_**Sorry if I missed you, but these were the most recent ones… :/**_

_**Thanks for everyone and anyone who reviewed! Greatly appreciated!**_

_The difference is, one is real, and the other's not._

She was falling. Her back arched, her head tipped back, her long blond ponytail flying underneath her. She felt queasy, and she attempted to slow herself down, her arms flaying about around her. She couldn't see around her, it was just a blur of colors. She could then see the approaching cement.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

**BAM**

Artemis woke up with a start, shooting out of bed and breathing hard.

It was still dark, the smog and general dirtiness of Gotham blocking out the early-morning sun.

Artemis glanced at the clock.

5:12 A.M.

She groaned, getting up, pulling some clothes out of her closet and getting into the shower. Might as well start early.

_**A/N: Hello, those five people who read my stories. I'm been in an angst-y mood lately… Anyways, I've been really overloaded lately, and I promise the next chapter of Hack with be up soon, I'm working on Anyways, this one just kinda came to me… I don't really like it, but… Anyways… Enjoy!**_

_Being in his presence makes it all better._

Wally's bulky arms enveloped her. Made her feel so warm and content and safe.

For once in her life, she felt safe.

She had had another nightmare.

She had been standing on a cliff, gripping the hilt of a knife, above her team mates' bodies.

"You all were weak. Too innocent," Artemis had hissed.

She had raised the hilt, raising it high above her head…

She had woken up crying, sobbing, hot tears flowing down her cheeks, and Wally had gently wiped away the tears and had held her tight and close.

"It's okay, babe," he had whispered, stroking her hair, "I'm right here."

_It's bliss, not having to worry about them._

No nightmares.

None.

In fact, between college, and Wally, and occasionally moonlighting as a superhero, Artemis was much too tired to even dream.

They'd fall asleep in their huge, king-sized bed, coming together at night and whispering comforting words of love to each other once the sun had dipped low beneath the horizon.

Wally's bulky arm with envelop her slim shoulders, her face would bury itself in the crook of his neck. He'd place gentle kisses on her forehead, his muscular chest pressed against her own.

And during the night, she'd dream of beautiful forests and a quiet place where she'd be able to lie there in peace, her hands interwoven with Wally's.

It felt good, to be free.

_When he leaves, the fine line that had always been there is blurred. Real and not real is hard to discern, and you're not sure, you're just not sure._

Artemis clawed at the wound on her arm, and it seemed to mock her, the red freshness of it gleaming at her.

Suddenly, snakes started to hiss from somewhere, and they were slithering closer to her. Tongues were flying at her, and they were right at her now, crawling up her arms and around her shoulders.

Artemis tried to scream, but no sound was coming out.

The largest was crawling up her neck, and then, it backed up as if it was about to bite, its mouth open wide, fangs out.

Artemis woke up, startled, sweat was dripping down her forehead.

She turned over, shaking Wally awake.

"Wally…. Wally?" Artemis said, and her shaking became more urgent and fervent.

Wally turned around, and Artemis screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Artemis woke up again, this time not in her old apartment, but at the Cave.

Megan soon rushed in, holding a tray with some soup.

"Artemis? Are you okay? Do you want to go back to the Med Bay?" Megan asked, concerned.

Artemis shook her head.

Megan set the tray down on the table, and placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder, "…Artemis… I know that it's hard dealing with loss, especially when you lose someone you love, but…"

Artemis stood up abruptly, causing the soup to tip over, and startling the Martian, "He's not gone. I saw him. He was there."

M'gann's eyes were wide, and she nodded, "O-okay, I'm sorry."

M'gann got up, and she hurried out.

_You'd think insanity would be a dark, scary place, but in reality, all it is, is loneliness._

"Why is she still here? Why doesn't Nightwing kick her out or something? I mean, it's not like she could actually fight," Cassie asked in a hushed tone, whispering to Tim and Garfield.

Beast Boy's eyebrow furrowed, he was one of the few younger sidekicks who knew Artemis's story, "She's family. You don't just abandon family."

Artemis's once beautiful blond hair had been clumsily tied into a ponytail, courtesy of Zatanna's careful, compassionate hands. Her eyes are glazed over, and dark circles surround them.

Everyone from the original Team had been affected. Nightwing can barely look at her, Connor is rarely seen out of the weight room, and M'gann bursts into tears at the sight of her. Kaldur left a long time ago. Zatanna tries her best, gets her to eat a bit here, a bit there, gets her to pick up the bow once in a while.

They all know that it had been better letting her believe he was alive, but it's too late.

The Team can't tell her to leave, she's family, and they try so hard to bring her back, but she's already a million miles away.

She doesn't speak, but a couple days after the funeral, however, Zatanna managed to coax a few words from her.

"…It's so dark, and I can't see, and he's not here to hold me afterwards anymore," Artemis had whispered, and Zatanna had held her, tears trailing down both of their faces.

They found her in her room one day, a shard of reflective glass from the mirror in her room protruding from her stomach.

She had tried to punch her reflection.

_Here lie the young lovers, Wally West: November 11, 1994 – March 17, 2016, and Artemis Crock: October 15, 1993 – June 11, 2016_

_May they dream forever._


	13. Home

**A/N: So, I absolutely hate the fact that Supermartian is GONE! And then the writers had to go and plant that girl at the school… Oh well, this is what I **_**want**_** to happen, not very realistic, but… Anyways… Thanks for all of the kind reviews!**

There was a buzzy feeling in Artemis's stomach. An empty hole, really. It curdled and writhed and it bothered her, and she felt so _bored_.

It wasn't a new feeling, but it was painful all the same, pounding at her and slowly ebbing away her character.

She fingered the knife carefully, knowing the slightest movement would slit her fingers. She was lying face up, staring at the grey, blank ceiling. Her room, resembled a cell, simply a bed and a toilet. Her only luxury was a mirror, three-feet wide and six-feet tall. It took the majority of one of the walls, but Artemis didn't like looking at it.

She didn't like seeing what she was.

A sharp knock sounded on her door, and she lurched up, "Come in."

Kaldur walks in, his face can barely contain his smile.

"_It's time_," he whispers, and the corners of her lips perk up a bit.

Kaldur leaves, but as he does, Artemis's smile drops off her face.

She stands up, and walks over to the mirror, examining herself.

The glamour charm thuds against her throat, and she can vaguely feel that buzzy feeling fading away now.

_It's time._

She looks at her reflection.

It's not her looking back at herself, her eyes are a murky blue. Her hair is medium-length, and black. Thick eyebrows, and pale skin.

_Tigress_.

Certainly not a name she had seen herself taking on. The name rolled off her tongue and made her feel bitter inside.

Kaldur walks in again, this time with his helmet tucked safely underneath his arm, "Are you ready?"

Artemis nods, and they walk out together.

Later, as she's facing her team mates, she flashes a smile to M'gann, because she knows and Artemis misses the sweet Martian a lot anyways.

Miss Martian doesn't smile back. In fact, she's barely moving on the battlefield.

Megan probably doesn't know that Kaldur's fine, and she wants to reach out and hug the poor thing, M'gann was always her little sister.

After the battle, after they've kept up their roles and it's finally over, Kaldur returns to the sea. Like foam, he slowly disappears into the water of the sea. He doesn't say good-bye, Artemis understands that he has to apologize first, to Aquaman and Garth especially.

She's sitting numbly there, no ones come to greet her or hug her, and she wonders why, but then she realizes the glamour charm's still around her neck.

She rips it off, she wants to fling it somewhere, but she finds she can't.

Wally comes up behind her, kissing her softly on the cheek, and her face splits into a grin.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"Me too."

Artemis then presses the charm into the palm of her hand, "_Souvenir_."

Wally grins, and places a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

It's the promise that when they get home they won't let each other go again.

Artemis hugs him, and walks slowly over to Megan.

M'gann is sitting in the sand, watching Connor hug a girl with chopped-short black hair.

Artemis plops down next to her.

Megan turns to her slowly.

Artemis offers a soft, smile.

"I wish…" Megan begins, but her voice fades.

Artemis nods, offering her a hug.

Megan is sobbing, "I'm sorry, Artemis, it's all my fault."

"Kaldur's fine, by the way, he's at Atlantis, he had some… things… to take care of," Artemis says quietly, patting the girl on her back.

Megan looks up, sniffling, "Thanks."

Artemis nods, "You should go talk to him."

"Connor?" Megan says.

Artemis nods again, "Yes. Come on, I'll come with you."

**][][][][**

It takes a couple years, but they all heal, somewhat. They have their scars, raw and red but they don't hurt as much.

Artemis places a soft kiss on Lian's head, "How's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece," Lian says. Lian had inherited Roy's rather… sarcastic nature.

"Merry Christmas," Artemis says, grinning.

Lian breaks into a smile, "Thanks, Aunty Artemis."

M'gann has gone all-out on the decorations at Cave, again.

She's currently in the kitchen, garnishing a lavish turkey and mixing the mashed potatoes at the same time, telepathically.

Artemis spots Connor getting ready to sneak up behind her, and she grins.

It took then _six months_ to get themselves back together, and Artemis is happy that they're finally able to act like a normal couple again.

"What you smiling at?" Wally asks.

"Nothing," Artemis says, kissing him on the cheek.

"EWWWW!" Lian screeches.

The room erupts in laughter, and Jade who's leaning into Roy's chest, smirks at Artemis's blushing face.

Megan then lets out a squeal of excitement from the kitchen.

Artemis then sees it, the new, glittery ring around her left fourth finger.

She leans back into the couch, it finally feels right, like she's home.


	14. Memorial

**A/N: Before I begin writing this. I'd like to send my thoughts and love to those who lost family members in the shooting in Connecticut. I pray for you, and I hope if you're reading this, that you know that even though we don't know what's it like, we are here for you.**

**So… a moment of silence for those who were lost.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those 8 boys, 12 girls, and 6 women who lost their lives on Friday, December 14.**

**Title: Memorial**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst**

**Summary: Through the rain, she sees the picture.**

Rain drips onto black umbrellas.

Black umbrellas are dripped on by rain.

M'gann's thoughts are jumbled, complicated. Usually she'd sort through them when her mind got like this. Withdraw into herself and methodically categorize her thoughts into those little mental boxes in her memory palace, but she knows she can't do that right now. Not the right time, or place.

Connor needs her. She knows very well Connor lost some loved ones today, as did she.

She gently places a shaking hand on his still back. She doesn't want their relationship to escalate too fast because she knows they've just gotten back on friendly speaking terms and she doesn't want to ruin that. Too many awkward silences and tense conversations had occurred between them for her comfort.

Connor is expressionless. He refused the umbrella offered by Artemis earlier, choosing to stand in the rain in nothing but his shirt and his normal cargo pants. M'gann thinks absent-mindedly that he'll regret it later but she immediately chides herself for thinking that because now is not a time to be thinking that. It's supposed to be a time of mourning. But soon, as they're listening to Bruce list the name of heroes that had been killed in the massacre, she finds she can't sit still.

Something's bothering her, something's not right. Sounds seem too loud, voices too harsh, sights too sharp.

Wally comes up to her, gives her a soft hug, "Hey Green Cheeks."

She musters a soft smile, because Wally hadn't had that much energy since Artemis had come back, "Hello."

"I heard that you had to…. That you saw," Wally's stuttering, and M'gann's confused because she has absolutely no idea what he is talking about.

"What?" she asks curiously.

"I heard about Garfield," he blurts out bluntly.

M'gann crinkles her brow, genuinely confused, "Garfield…?"

Wally looks at her curiously, and for a second M'gann sees worry cloud over the fear, "Yeah…. Garfield Logan."

M'gann frowns, "The boy from Bialya? Why? What happened to him?"

Wally's face hardens, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

She watches Wally carefully as as he quietly excuses himself, and then watches him with narrowed eyes as Wally whispers something to Connor in urgent, hushed, frantic tones.

Curiosity burns through her, but then Artemis staggers over, and she's too busy gently comforting the poor girl to deal with it now.

Later, she's placing flowers on each of fallen's grave, and she feels tears prickling in her eyes. The last one is a small, tiny little plaque:

_Garfield Logan_

There's no inscription, it just goes on to list his birth and death date, and she frowns. Why was he buried so far from home.

Why was he dead at all?

Connor comes up behind her, gently nudging her toward the car, "Come on. We're gonna drive to the Hall of Justice."

They leave Arlington, heading straight for the Hall. The Cave would've been more appropriate, because it's bigger and it has more couches and a kitchen, but it's still undergoing repairs.

M'gann sips the tea slowly, but the liquid burns her lips and scalds her tongue on the way down. She feels empty, hollow, so she nibbles on a few of the meager refreshments they set out. It doesn't help.

Artemis was sitting stiffly by herself, and M'gann makes to walk over to her, because, glory, the girl has just lost her mother and father and had to witness both, but Wally gets to her first.

'_you take care of her, Wally,' _she thinks mentally, and he only sends her a smile.

Connor is sitting next to her, and his hands are shaking.

M'gann can't take it anymore, "I'm going to bed."

She stands up, and leaves. She ends up just lying there, staring at the ceiling for hours.

And then, she remembers.

It's one of those times where she curses being a Martian because the image replays itself in vivid detail, over and over and over in her head.

Over. And Over.

_"I'm gonna take the shot, I think I can-"_

_ "GARFIELD! NO!"_

The moment plays again and again and again, and with each time, she feels her heart breaking and splitting and being crushed like glass until she can't take it anymore.

Her scream rips through the silence, tearing it like a thin plastic tablecloth, fluttering in the room, and then everyone's at her door.

Connor shows up first, then Dick follow, and Artemis and Wally follow. Kaldur comes last.

They were all sleeping at the Watchtower, and it makes sense that the original six of them would find each other again.

Connor takes one look at M'gann's tear-streaked face, her voice hoarse and her throat itching and she knows he knew all along.

He holds her that night, and the rest settle themselves on the floor. None of them sleep, they already knew they wouldn't be able to, and they hold each other. They're pieces of glass right now, all of them, tiny little children who want to go home.

They'd grown up too fast, that's the price to pay when you're a hero. They never truly enjoyed having no responsibilities.

M'gann had almost broke during the simulation, so many, many years ago with Artemis and Connor and the blizzard, and she broke when Garfield was ripped from her, torn away like a band-aid on a not quite yet healed wound. The mind barrier she had put up unconsciously at that exact moment could've destroyed her.

When the dawn comes, the beams filtering through the curtain, she wants to quit. She wants out.

"I want to quit. I want to forget," she says quietly to the rest of her old team mates, and she's sorry, and sad, but she feels she has to.

"No," and to M'gann's surprise, it Wally and Artemis that are protesting against this.

"Why? It's my superhero career," M'gann says defensively.

"M'gann. It's not you. I know you think that right now you want to quit, because of grief, but you'll regret it later," Artemis says quietly. She gets that faraway look in her eye M'gann has seen her get whenever she talks about her time as Tigress, "You can never quite be the same or go all the way back."

M'gann purses her lips, because, really, she had been set on quitting, and now, she's not so sure anymore.

Perhaps she just wanted to remember, or forget, she's not sure, she'll have to sort through her thought later when she can be alone, and the buzz of her other team mate's thoughts aren't distracting her.

She feels that she wants to forget, but, the memories come back all the time.

And, the next day, the next month, the next year, when she can finally look at something green without getting teary-eyed, she'll tuck those memories safely away in a box, and place it in a high shelf in her memory palace.

And maybe, one day, she'll get it out peruse through them one day.


	15. Snapshot 1

**A/N: Inspired by the Korean drama, "Triple" the end scene, of course. Very cute and sweet. BTW, I think I'll right more of these "snapshots" they'll be numbered, of course. Written to fill the five-year gap…. May this be the first of many! I'll try to make my next one longer….. Just popped into my head….**

**Title: Snapshot 1**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: A snapshot from the five-year gap.**

Wally poked his head into the classroom, "Helloooooo everybody! Wally West has arrived."

His class mates blinked at him.

Wally strutted to the front of the classroom. (the professor wasn't present yet)

Artemis tried to shrink into her chair.

Wally apparently noticed this and flashed her a smirk, "I, Wally West, boyfriend of the lovely Artemis Crock have arrived!"

The professor walked in, and scowled at Wally. Wally smiled nervously, "Hello, well, I'll be sitting down now."

Wally made to sit next to Artemis, but found that the seat next to her was filled. By a very burly, muscular guy.

Wally made a shooing motion with his hands bravely, "Shoo, cretin. Didn't you hear me? I'm her boyfriend."

The boy rolled his eyes, and got up, moving to the seat behind them.

Wally grinned even wider, and placed his bag on the table. Artemis glanced at him, "I swear to God, West, when we get home…"

Wally shushed her, and pulled out a Subway cookie from his bag, "Look, babe, I brought you a treat!"

He pulled out a bottle of soda, "I brought some Sprite for you too."

"Ahem, Mr. West, I was under the impression this was a lecture hall, not the _school cafeteria_."

Wally chuckles, "You're not mistaken, sir."

The professor glares at him, but then turns back to his Powerpoint, putting up with Wally's antics only because he's one of his top students, "As I was saying, these charts show that the…"

Wally reached into his bag once more, "I also brought a fan," he pulled out a plastic red mini fan with, curiously, the flash logo on it, and he flicked it on, shoving it toward Artemis, "I know you get hot real easy, so."

The professor turned around once again, and Wally immediately turned the fan toward himself, "Heh, it was hot…." He flipped it, showing the Professor the Flash logo, "Do you like the Flash? I like the Flash. Heh heh."

Artemis pecks him – on the cheek – just to shut him up.


End file.
